Sans/Inktale
Ink Sans is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. Despite aiding creators, he does not create AUs himself, only characters and things with in them. He is capable of drawing anything and bringing it to life (outside of already deceased people). He was made by Comyet and has now been turned into an original character. Profile Ink lives off the creativity of artists, and lives outside the timeline. He supports artists to create new AUs and keep adding art to the fandom for as long as he can. He is also the Protector of the Imagination and of AUs. He lives in a parallel world which he likes to call "The Doodle Sphere" and visits AUs to check the inhabits of it. In his parallel world, all the AUs come together in the form of flying doors lost in a huge colorful garden. Fan-made themes are Megalopaintia and, Tokyovania. Note: they have not been confirmed Personality Ink is very excited and energetic. He likes making art on people's walls. When getting too excited, he sometimes randomly throws up black ink. Ink cares about everyone he loves and always gives bad guys a second chance to make their lives better. He is always happy to visit other AUs. Ink has the strange habit of checking every AU version of Sans' height, because he is slightly smaller than the Undertale Sans. Ink is very forgetful and often stops mid sentence, or writes things down on his scarf to try to remember them. He likes to motivate people and make them laugh, usually by "being a jerk". Perhaps such positivity hides a lot more than expected. It has been confirmed by Comyet that, despite popular fan theories, Ink is not Lawful Good. It was stated in a picture that Ink is "Chaotic Neutral, at best." Also loves pizza. Backstory Ink started out as an unfinished AU, still half a sketch with no soul or emotions. He, out of his whole AU, could feel some emotions once multicolored paint engulfed him within his original universe. He tried to make the world a better place, but in the end, failed. Ink was stuck in this white void (hence, his development of monophobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he did not want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings. Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye (his creator finally) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful, and... well, just felt! If the intervals between colors were too long, though, he would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul. This is the reason most people mistake Ink having a soul. Appearance Ink has black paint on his right cheek. He wears UT Sans's jacket hung around his hips, brown, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt; a protector is on said shirt, attached to his chest. Ink wears a giant brown scarf which is almost as big as himself. He has a work belt crossing his chest, with rainbow paint vials (which have heart shaped tops) on it. Ink has pants which have the same color scheme as his sleeves. Upon the pants, he wears light brown shorts. Instead of slippers, Ink wears sports shoes with a tiger print on the sides. He also has finger less gloves. On his back, Ink holds his signature weapon, his paintbrush. Abilities and Weaknesses Ink is able to create pictures and art that he can make come to life (except the deceased). When Ink gets excited, he vomits out black ink, but when he gets sick, he throws up any type of ink; sometimes all the colors will come out at one time, like an ink rainbow. He likes using his paintbrush as a weapon and an art tool. Relationships Error!Sans Ink and Error clash in views and jobs. Error is made to destroy and Ink is made to create. Their level of relationship varies from person to person; some think they're enemies, some think of them as brothers, some think they're friends, but some think they're in love. However, this is impossible, as Ink was stated by Comyet to be aromantic asexual. Alpha!Sans Ink is like the apprentice of Alpha!Sans and is the only one like Error!Sans and Error404, who can see and speak to him. Now Error!Sans could talk to Alpha!Sans,but Alpha!Sans is only responsive to those who believe in him.And since Error!Sans thinks he killed Undertale 2.0/AlphaTale he cant really see him. Blueberry Blueberry is a member of the Star Sans's, an elite team of Sanses Ink in Underswap version: When US!Sans/Blueberry tripped and accidentally splashed the ink all over the place. Which cause Ink!Sans to appear. It's his first time meeting US!Sans, however, the comic was canceled, so it cannot be canon. Dream!Sans Ink and Dream are the only people who can live in the creative realm (creativity of artists). Dream is the creator of good emotions, while Ink protects the AUs, which are filled with them. Dream works together with Ink and helps him to fight against Error and Nightmare . Together with Blueberry(Underswap Sans) they are an elite team called The Star Sanses. Ink's creator had not confirmed this fact to be true, but it is most likely possible that these two Sans-es have a friendly interaction. Error404 Since Ink believes in ever AU that means he believes in Undertale 2.0/AlphaTale, but he hasn't been very successful with finding Error404 despite seeing him on multiple occasions. Also he only knows of Error404 from what Alpha!Sans tells him and from the many times he's seen him. Ink!Papyrus Ink!Papyrus is like his brother. He likes tattoos. Ink!Papyrus has not made an appearance on Comyet's blog or artwork. Comyet has said on her Tumblr that Ink!Sans is the only one in the universe, preferring not to call it an AU because it only concerns Ink!Sans for now. Some believe Ink!Papyrus is dead, but some believe that he was split/separated from his brother. However, some people believed that Ink!Papyrus is with Ink!Undyne. Ink!Papyrus is not canon; Ink!Sans is the only one in the official universe. Paperjam Paperjam, or PJ, is supposed to be Ink!Sans and Error!Sans' child. In most cases, Paperjam is the child of Ink and Error in the Ink!Sans/Error!Sans ships. Though, it is confirmed by Comyet that Ink was supposed to be asexual aromantic. US!Papyrus In "Ink in Underswap", Papyrus had a conflict with Ink. As he literally thought Ink was hurting Blueberry/US!Sans. Blue Screen Sans An AU that Ink unfortunately had to abandon since he almost died from the blue screen virus. That memory has been on his mind ever since. Dark!Sans Dark was one of Ink's creations which were corrupted. Ink constantly tries to save Dark, but to no avail. 'Negative' Negative is a lot like Error except he is more quiet and doesn't like to be disturbed he is also a god like Ink and error. Ink loves to hang with him because Negative likes to make comics so Ink likes to watch and disturb him a lot. Glitch Glitch is Ink's favorite god to hang with cause he has the power to resurrect dead AU's and other dead things so Ink likes to request him to bring certain things back to life. of course Glitch is a nice person so he will always agree since it is his job. Create Create and Ink work with Dream in order to protect AUs. Crazy Nude Artist Sans Ink, CNAS, Create and Dream all work together to protect the multiverse. As of Ink's opinion of CNAS, Ink respects his work, but finds him to be a bit childish. Trivia * He was created by Myebi(mun), or Comyet * Ink is very, very different from fandom Ink * Ink starred in a canceled comic: Ink in Underswap * Myebi also created Zephyrtale * Ink plays the flute * He snores when he giggles * He has Autophobia, the fear of not being useful and being forgotten by everyone Gallery 57c1a0b56ddae156cc5bc4ca.png fe58228dd4eecd643e080f567daf158c2218a7b5_hq.jpg tumblr_o28rwi4B6o1u9ypego1_1280.jpg ALL_THE_SANSES!- Edited .png|Ink Sans sprite made by TheNitroFlamer|link=http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNitroFlamer 53ce218beda76b9.png ink_sans_inktale_by_dedeluasalal-danekmc.png|by dedeluasala Category:Inktale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Skeletons Category:Sans Category:Creators Category:Heroes Category:Souless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Star Sanes member Category:Male Category:Guardians